Broken Souls
by OhhPlease
Summary: Harry always had different powers that he has never shown to anyone, a past that was never told, and a look that has never been seen. However, upon seeing Yugi a light without a dark he knows that there must be something that he can do so all of the sudden everything is being revealed. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh

Warnings: Rated T for mild language and violence and bad grammar ooh and Slash pairing

Summary: Harry always had different powers that he has never shown to anyone, a past that was never told, and a look that has never been seen. However, upon seeing Yugi a light without a dark he knows that there must be something that he can do so all of the sudden everything is being revealed and not even at a slow pace.

Author Note: This is a story of mine that I am rewriting and reposting on this account as opposed to the other account I originally did this story on. I hope you enjoy it, and please do read and review so that I can get tons of feed back.

Chapter One:

Harrison James Potter was thinking about all the things that had happened to him throughout his time at a school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also upon his mind were all the secrets he kept through his stay there. After all he was a lot of things and being a first-rate liar and secret keeper was among them.

Hogwarts was a beautiful place. It's seven stories holding many secrets of magic, society, and the evil in the hearts of many – Evil was less in the castle however, and more in the surroundings. Seeing the forests around the school one could tell that they held within merciless beings. Off topic as such thoughts were, thoughts went back to the castle, and more precisely the people within its walls now, especially the teacher.

In the raven's first year, with was meant to be the initial time he was exposed to magic, he almost lost his life (Seeing as how this happened every year he shouldn't really phrase it as such.) After all that is what happens when an eleven year old goes against a troll that was easily five times his size. Then there was a mystery that revolved around one of the most famous magical pieces of all time the sorcerer's stone. The sorcerer's stone as a glistening and innately powerful, red colored gem, that held many secrets that even Harrison hadn't discovered in that year. The one after said stone was the well known dark wizard, Voldemort, the same person that killed Harrison's parents. The raven haired boy solved the obstacles that were hiding the stone however in the end he ended up fighting against Voldemort and only just getting away with his life. Thankfully the stone was safe as well.

In his second year there was another conspiracy that was being spread about the school, as many of the students became paralyzed. Everyone around the school believed it was Harrison because he had the power to speak to snakes called parselmouth that was rumored to only go to descendants of Slytherin, whom was said to be the one behind the first opening of the chamber of secrets. As it turned out Harrison was not behind what was happening. He did however; find the one guilty party after a long series of events. The being responsible was Tom Riddle who was Voldemort well he was still young, before all the evil rituals and such. Harrison had to fight against him once again to prove his innocents and again almost died by the fang of a large snake that he only just managed to kill. Of course the fang did get stuck in his arm as he trust a sword through the poisonous beings throat.

Harry's third year was by far the best and easiest that he would have. After all this time he didn't end up fighting against his parents' murder only the one that was said to give away his parents' location to Voldemort. Another mystery was solved however when it was found out that Sirius Black the one put away for helping Voldemort turned out to be framed and to be young Harrison's godfather. After all of that was sorted out though Sirius had to leave because he was still on the run from escaping prison.

Up next for Harrison was the Triwizard Tournament with took place in his fourth year. He was nominated for a spot on the competition and wasn't happy as he was forced to participate. After all who would want to take part in a tournament that had taken away lives before? Even though he was force though he still did his best and ended up in the last part of the event. Something that later he would regret after all it lead to the rebirth of a completely solid Voldemort unlike the ones he fought in the past that were inside of other people this one was the real deal. He knew that the moment that he left the depressing and dull looking graveyard after being tortured with the body of a friend Cedric Diggory. The wizarding world refused to believe that their worst enemy was alive again and a smear campaign against Harry and his strongest believer Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of his school.

During all these years and events however Harry was hiding some very important things about himself. Such as his name, power, personality, appearance, and living arrangements. Many people would not understand why someone would hide their very self from everyone, having no one that really knew at all. The raven had his reasons, which didn't make the whole thing anymore easy on the psyche.

First off, why should he show himself to a world that was only going to see what they wanted anyway? After all that was what happened to many famous people. Everyone saw what they wanted when they wanted. This was only proven during his years at school when the students loved him as their Savior then the next moment he was paralyzing people. Not to mention Dumbledore.

When he entered the wizarding world the first thing he noticed was that people expected him to be someone that he was not – A brave young boy that looked like his father and saved the world with no mind to the damage that it could bring himself. That's what a Savior was, right? They didn't know that ever since he was very young he had put an illusion around himself to hide his looks so that his so called relatives wouldn't start abusing him more than they already did.

So the world was happy when a skinny, knobby kneed, raven haired boy with emerald eyes showed up. If they could see through the illusion that he had put up they would be confused to see a boy that was perfectly in shape with spiked hair that had purple highlights. They would be baffled the eyes that well still emerald glowed with knowledge and amusement a lot of the time.

What made the raven make the decision to keep the appearance up was the look he saw in his Headmaster's eyes, at his faked humble expression, underweight body, and clothing that looked to be his cousins hand me downs that is. He saw satisfaction; it was as though the man had just won a jackpot in his almost emaciated appearance.

So Harrison didn't only hide his appearance but any powers that may have seemed not ordinary even by wizard standards. Such as a power that he had been using ever since he was too young to remember. This power involved shadows that could strengthen the power of wizards that he was born with.

As the years went on so did his act. He was happy with the results that had gained him a godfather and an almost peaceful education. Also the years gave him plenty of time to look for clues on what his power was and where it came from. It was in the beginning of his fourth year that he found it.

The power he held was ancient, from Egypt to be more exact. It had been only by chance that he had come across the old, dusty, heavy tome that held the knowledge that was needed. This power, as he found out, was gifted to those who had injured souls so that they could heal. Over time however, people began to abuse this power and one of the strongest users at the time had sealed it away into seven magical items. It is said that there are some people that still had the power but they were mostly situated around the game called Duel Monsters.

In his childhood he too played that fun, and interesting strategy game. Even now it was a big part in his life. Harrison's childhood was hard and he tried not to stand out too much unless it came to dueling. That was why he changed his name from Harrison to the less noticeable one Harry. (This wasn't legally binding, for which he was glad. Harrison had such a better ring to it.)

Even now his cards, which had been his only friends during childhood, were in his pocket. As a child he had entered a lot of competitions using his made up name. When he played he almost never lost, after all if he believed in his cards then they would lead him right thorough the game and make him a winner. The cards being semi sentiment would know how they wanted to be played.

Harrison was startled out of his thoughts when a feeling that he recognized fell over him. A wrenching cold that settled right into your bones and a feeling of hopelessness right on the edge of his consciousness. He knew however that this time they were not there for him, or perhaps they were but got sidetracked toward someone else. Idly, he registered that it wasn't his intention to have walked around as he glazed over the story of his life, but it seemed things worked out that way in the end.

_Someone else_, he almost panicked a bit, his mind going back to the more important matters. The raven was fine with people getting hurt if it was from their own stupidity but he couldn't stand it if someone was hurt because of something after him. Going against his, despite what others thought, strong survival instinct he runs toward the danger again.

It didn't take all that long to get there – Longer than glamoured legs ran at a much higher speed than many would expect – and observing the scene in front of him he felt almost sick. There was a young looking boy there and he didn't look good, he would go as far as to say that the teen was suffering depression, the Dementors were worsening it. For a moment the younger teen looked him in the eyes and it took everything not to tear up, loneliness, helplessness, insecurity, and heartbreak.

_God_, thought Harrison as he to felt just a little bit of what the teen was feeling, _I need to help him..__._

The feeling coursed throughout his entire being until there was nothing left in his thoughts. He didn't think of the possible repercussions, the ministry of magic, nothing but saving the sad eyed boy.

Immediately Harrison spat out the spell that was on the forefront of his mind, "Expecto Patronum," and out of his wand came a large raven that went toward the Dementors when it hit them however something unexpected happened, he then finally noticed that in his panic he channeled shadow magic, his mysterious power, into the spell causing the strength and effectiveness the shot up in a rather unexpected way. After all Dementors were meant to be indestructible however it seemed that wasn't the case as then the spell hit they blow up in a rather cool and interesting display. The captured souls all scattered and went elsewhere.

Later it might be a subject to think about, how something called Shadow Magic would have a profound and none volatile reaction to a spell that was meant to be so pure, so wholly good in nature, but for now there were far more important things.

The raven rushed to the young teen taking in his appearance. His hair was very different for this area; it was spiked and tri-colored. Thinking for a moment then he finally came to the realization of who this cutie was, The King of Games.

That didn't do anything to overcome his coming panic as he saw the teen, the fucking kind of games, was barely holding on feeling out with his dark energies he tried to puzzle out just what the problem was.

Harrison nearly gasped at the condition of the soul; unconsciously he pulled the young man, Yugi, closer. His soul was so light and yet torn in ways that a light never should. Someone, his bonded, had practically destroyed him.

What he was feeling right now was placed in several different categories, pissed at the one that would wantonly destroy their light like this, sympathetic and helpless on how to help the little one before him.

A thought suddenly came to his mind, it was grasping at straws but it may work, bonding himself to this tiny being. After all he knew what a great thing having a light was, an honor.

He wanted to bond with a light, all darks did in a way, a light was what made them complete in ways unimaginable. Unlike how it was for a light, a dark wouldn't need a bonded; a light however wouldn't last very long without one. For a dark to break that bond was horrible in ways that were indescribable.

But did the little one even want such a thing? Was it even okay for Harrison to bind himself to someone whom couldn't give consent, even if they were in life ending danger?

Reaching out with his shadows he went into the light's soul dragging his soul in during this and pushing them together. Finally with bonding done he felt Yugi wake up slightly and, feeling the bond he started sobbing. The newly opened emotional channel filled with feelings mostly however hope and fear.

Wanting to put his little one at ease he started to feed his own feelings into the bond, protectiveness, caring, wanting. He cuddled the one in his arms until the sobbing ran down and the drained game king fell into unconsciousness once again. Getting up from his kneeling position he started thinking as he picked up the small teen, noticing just how much smaller he was then he looked, he needed to protect his light. His cards hummed in agreement and Harrison Potter finally decided, it was time to show his true face.

Somewhere Else:

Another Dark and his light noticed that Yugi had once again slipped away from them, the two looked like twins when standing next to one another, both had reasonably long gray hair and the same basic build, a swimmers lean body type. The two well looking alike, had vast differences one's eyes were old scheming and had a gleam that screamed just cross me I WILL kill you, well the other looked smart, shy, and had a loyal gleam.

The darker of the two said to his other half smirking, "I don't know how he always gets out but I guess this means Yugi hunting again, the little brat gets everywhere." There was fond exasperation under the almost harsh words.

The other nodded, somewhat absent minded, trying to figure out the direction the tri-colored teen went in. He gave a smile before replying, "Yeah well have to find him soon though, we don't want him getting worse or getting hurt."Bakura, both light and dark were in agreement for what would happen to those that hurt their best friend, nothing would get in their way of hurting the once that hurt Yugi times ten worse than the little being had been hurt, nothing.

Chapter End:

Author Note: Let me know what you think, do that read and review thing. I wish you all good days and happy thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh

Warnings: Rated M for mild language and violence and bad grammar ooh and Slash pairing

Summary: Harry always had different powers that he has never shown to anyone, a past that was never told, and a look that has never been seen. However, upon seeing Yugi a light without a dark he knows that there must be something that he can do so all of the sudden everything is being revealed and not even at a slow pace.

Author Note: Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, I should be updating every week or so if I feel up to it. Also to address some of the things you said I will say that yes, this story is indeed inspired by another story. Not only that, but this is much like another story I made on a different account. This is part in due to the fact that I can't get on that account because I don't know which email I used, so here you are. ALSO! Seto will be in this fic, spoilers? See you once the story is done guys, read and review.

Recap: In the last chapter Dementors were in the small town little wing, sent for Harrison(Harry) but were attracted to the one with the most negative feelings in the area, which at the time happened to be Yugi. Harrison noticed that the bond between light and dark had been severed between Yugi and whoever his old dark was and knowing what would happen to the little light should it stay that way, Harrison bonded himself to him. In the end we learn that Bakura and Ryou then set out to find Yugi whom they had apparently had become friends with, set to protect the light.

Chapter Two:

Having got up from his kneeling position he picked up the fallen king of games and held him close before moving the little one into a bridle hold so he wouldn't fall. Securing his little one he started to move back to the place that he might not call home, but people would be expecting him to be. After that piece of magic that he had done he knew that the ministry would be after him as they no longer liked him after he claimed that his parents' murder was back.

Of course the murder was back – Maybe this would present an opportunity to prove such? There were more important things though.

Smiling softly though he looked down at the smaller teen in his arms and knew that it would be worth the trouble. Trouble to you know, take someone who was inherently famous and bring them to your home well they were unconscious. Starting to take slow and smooth steps he made his way, trying not to wake the other who finally looked peaceful.

The more that he thought about the little one, the more sentimental he became, whispering "I will do everything I can to protect you, yet I haven't even known you all that long – Hell we haven't even spoken verbally! You my little one are quite the person aren't you?"

The rhetorical question went unanswered as the walk continued. Suddenly he thought he may have seen an older woman whom he used to have been babysat by in the distance. Perhaps he was just a little bit out of it from the Dementors, or maybe he was really seeing her? It wasn't too much of a long shot for the woman to be outside in the neighborhood she lived in after all.

Yes, Harrison was most defiantly out of it to be thinking to himself like that.

Soon enough he knew that he wasn't seeing things as he came close enough to make out the neighborhoods batty old cat woman.

He didn't have to worry about getting into more trouble with the ministry having already put him wand away, however as the seemingly muggle woman came closer she shrieked out, "You shouldn't have put that wand away idiot boy, there could be more of them around!"

"Oh and how am I to carry him and hold my wand at the same time pray tell?" His sarcasm getting the best of him in that moment.

The gray haired woman was slightly startled by the comment, something that she wouldn't have expected out of the great Harry Potters mouth; however she didn't know that the person she was dealing with now was no longer the Harry they knew and chalked it up as a bad night. It would be interesting for the woman to come toward the realization that Harrison wasn't the innocent little boy many thought he was.

Still slightly flustered she held out her arms from the rebuttal, "Well give him here then. I will hold him up and we can both support him as you hold your wand."

Giving the woman a blank look he set the others feet on the floor and took one of the tri-colored haired boy's arms and put it around the woman's shoulder, doing the same to himself with the other arm. Pulling out his wand he nodded to the woman and they started making a trek to little wing, all the while the woman was cursing a man named Mundungus Fletcher under her breath.

Ignoring the woman well she did so he focused on getting to safety so that he could check up on his little one properly. However the woman seemed to almost want him to make a comment on just what she was talking about so he commented, "Okay what are you talking about, who is this Mundungus fellow you keep muttering like a retard about?"

Having some sort of idea about the people watching him already he supposed that he was one of them however there was no reason why he shouldn't try to gather more information when the chance presented itself. Maybe he could even come to information about whom the fuck this woman was as well, why couldn't peoples sometimes be what they appeared in the muggle world?

"He was the man assigned to protect you in case of attack. After all I am a squib what could I do? I warned him that he couldn't leave without someone to cover him, Anywho it's a good thing that I had following I had a feeling that no good Fletcher would leave his spot! Mr. Tibbles came to warn me but it was already too late, you had left the house! Oh what will Dumbledore say…?"

"Maybe Dumbledore would say that you should have stayed away because you don't have magic, or I'm assuming you don't, regardless…"

He scowled lightly, "So I was right and Dumbledore is behind the people following me around Figg?"

His words were rude but honestly he wasn't one to care, especially with his little some still in danger. Figg was still innocently thinking that he was having a bad day simply went with it; "Yes of course did you think that he would simply leave you without protection with You-Know-Who back from the grave?"

Ignoring the question he went to his next, "Why didn't you say that you were a squib?"

Almost as if the answer was obvious she spoke, "Dumbledore's orders, you were too young to know. I am sorry that I gave you such a horrible time when you were younger but if your family knew that you had a good time with me then I would no longer be able to come see you."

This answered a lot of questions and theories that he had made. Dumbledore knew that he wasn't treated the best. Harrison knew that the man didn't know the true extent of his families hate but to hear that the other knew that his family didn't want him to have fun as a child made him not like the manipulative man even more. Even though they were seemingly alike in many ways.

Once again Figg muttered as if liking to break his thoughts, "Mundungus Fletcher I am going to kill you!"

Just then there was a tell tale sound of a wizard appearing in the neighborhood and just in front of them popped a man. A strong smell of mingled drink and stale tobacco filled the air as a squat, unshaven man in a tattered overcoat materialized. He was also clutching a silvery bundle that Harry recognized at once as an Invisibility Cloak.

Although Harrison did think it was that Mundungus fellow, the phoenix feature want was pointed right at his heart.

" 'S'up, Figgy?" he said, staring from Mrs. Figg to Harry and Yugi. "What 'appened to staying undercover?"

"I'll give you undercover!" cried Mrs. Figg. "_Dementors_, you useless, skiving, sneak thief!"

"Dementors?" repeated Mundungus, aghast. "Dementors here?"

"Yes, here, you worthless pile of bat droppings, here!" shrieked Mrs. Figg. "Dementors attacking the boy on your watch!"

"Blimey," said Mundungus weakly, looking from Mrs. Figg to Harrison and back again. "Blimey, I..."

"And you off buying stolen cauldrons!

"Didn't I tell you not to go? _Didn't I?"_

"I – well, I – " Mundungus looked deeply uncomfortable. "It's...it was a very good business opportunity, see..."

Mrs. Figg raised the arm from which her string bag dangled and whacked Mundungus around the face and neck with it; judging by the clanking noise it made it was full of cat food.

"Ouch – gerroff – geroff, you mad old bat! Someone's gotta tell Dumbledore!"

"Yes – they - have!" yelled Mrs. Figg, still swinging the bag of cat food at every bit of Mundungus she could reach. "And – it – had - better – be – you – and – you - can - tell – him – why – you – weren't - there – to – help!"

"Keep your 'airnet on!" said Mundungus, his arms over his head, cowering. "I'm going, I'm going!"

And with another loud _crack_, he vanished.

"I hope Dumbledore _murders_ him!" said Mrs. Figg furiously.

As this progressed Harrison couldn't help but think that he may like that old hag just a little bit. She was not only funny but also has a wonderful attitude as far as old people went. Hearing the other man was buying stolen cauldrons was a bit of a surprise though, after all Dumbles wasn't the type to support criminal activity from what he known about the senile old man.

Harrison on the other hand found nothing wrong with taking a few things like that – Wasn't as though many people were going to miss most of the things that people stole. Maybe he could even come to like that drunkard at some point.

They were getting close to the house he realized with a breath of relief. It wasn't long before the old woman broke away from him and allowed him to put his want away. Taking his little one completely into his arms, a smile on his face.

Walking into the house up the stairs before carefully as possible he laid the delicate looking male onto the bed and tucked him in, smiling softly as he noticed the other snuggling into the bedspread. Gently he stroked the other male's cheek before moving away from the other and starting to pace as quietly as possible. Knowing that he wouldn't have much longer before the commotion would begin over his magical mishap.

It was all worth it though, to have gained something as wonderfully precious as Yugi…

Scowling again he remembered that he was going to be pulling down his mask. Running a hand down his body he took off the glamour that had been hiding him from the world. His lithe, toned body was shown to the world for the first time in a long time. The skin held a golden hue that spoke of a light tan. His hair was raven colored with a dark purple running through it. Finally the full extent of his emerald eyes was shown.

Going toward his closet he pulled out some clothing that wasn't what Harry Potter would wear but rather spoke completely of Harrison.

Pulling on a pair on leather pants and an emerald green button up shirt he smirked as the raven looked into the mirror after putting his leather boots on as well. He looked sexy as hell and honestly he knew it. He wasn't going to deny the fact he was good looking, he hadn't since he got rid of those hideous glasses and replaced them with contacts.

Harrison's smirk faded a bit as he realized that he was going to have to go downstairs and deal with his relatives. He was good but not good enough to hide the huge wave of owls that he knew would be coming any moment.

Plus if he stayed here at the moment then he knew that his light wouldn't get the rest that he needed. After all he knew his uncle, if you could call him that. So knowing that there was going to be shouting wasn't going to contribute to the others sleep.

Leaning down he kissed his lights forehead, yes… He could deal with his uncle just fine now that he had someone like this around to be with him…

Leaving the room with only the faint sounds of the soles of his boots hitting the floor he closed the door behind him with a small click. The steps became more loud and confident as he made his was down the stairs just in time to reach the kitchen as he heard a screech of an owl that swooped into the room, narrowly missing the top of Vernon's head, as it soared across the kitchen, dropped the large parchment envelope it was carrying in its beak at Harrison's feet, and turned gracefully, the tips of its wings just brushing the top of the fridge, then zoomed outside again and off across the garden.

"OWLS!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, the well-worn vein in his temple pulsing angrily as he slammed the kitchen window shut. "OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!"

Harrison looked at Vernon with a light smirk, loving the explosive temper the other was showing yet again. Loving it even more when he was the one that caused that rather disgusting temple pulsation. Bending down slightly he picked up the envelope and ripped it open and running his eyes across the neatly written and professional words.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Secrecy has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand. As you have already received an official warning for a previous offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizards' Statue of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 A.M. on August 12th._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Reading it twice just to make sure that he didn't miss anything he narrowed his eyes at the paper. This would be problematic but it was fixable. Dumbledore was most likely already working on the solution to the problem. It may be best for him to just let them take care of it for now. However the raven didn't like the fact that they seemed to think he would just hand his wand over to them. Either the old man fixed this or they may have a fight on their hands.

Trying to ignore his uncles ranting he continued to think of just what he would do when a resounding _CRACK_ filled the kitchen;

Petunia screamed, Vernon yelled and ducked, Harrison however simply searched for what had caused the disturbance. He spotted it soon enough: A dazed and ruffled-looking barn owl was sitting outside on the kitchen sill, having just collided with the closed window.

Ignoring Vernon's anguished yell of "OWLS!" Harrison crossed the room at a smooth sprint and wrenched the window open again. The owl stuck out its leg, to which a small roll of parchment was tied, shook its feathers, and took off the moment Harrison had pulled off the letter. Hands moving fast due to his curiosity, Harrison unfurled the second message, which was written very hastily and blotchily in black ink.

_Harry –_

_Dumbledore's just arrived at the Ministry, and he's trying to sort it all NOT LEAVE YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE'S HOUSE. DO NOT DO ANY MORE MAGIC. DO NOT SURRENDER YOUR WAND._

_Arthur Weasley_

He resisted the urge to scoff lightly at the letter. Of course he wasn't going to surrender his wand. He appreciated the effort the other went through to write this as it seemed that his so called friends couldn't go through the same effort to make sure that he was okay during the summer. Wiping his mind of such thoughts he frowned and continued to think this out.

Thoughts ran along the lines of, did Dumbledore have the power needed in the government at the moment to override the ministry and actually fix the problem? In the end he supposed the best the others could do was get him to keep his wand, not destroyed until after the trail.

All things considered that was a good deal, it could have been better had the man not gone down the idiotic path of saying he believed that the snake bastard was back.

Harrison looked up at his _relatives_. Petunia glanced despairingly at Vernon. The vein in Vernon's purple temple was throbbing worse than ever. "Who are all these ruddy owls from?" he growled.

"The first one was from the Ministry of Magic, expelling me," said Harry calmly, smirking lightly at the older male's appearance at the moment. He strained his ears momentarily to catch possible noises outside in case the Ministry representatives were approaching, and it was easier and quieter to answer Vernon's questions than to have him start raging and bellowing.

"The second one was from my friend Ron's dad, he works at the Ministry of _Magic_." Putting extra unneeded stress on the word magic if only to piss off his uncle.

"Ministry of_ Magic_?" bellowed Vernon. "People like you have _government_?" Soon after he simply spat out, "What are the letters for?

Calmly he continued to talk, "It's simple I have been expelled from school and someone is working to fix it as we speak."

Vernon simply looked more bull at every word the teen stated. Almost incapable of forming words, but was spared the struggle by the arrival of the third owl of the evening, which zoomed through the still-open window like a feathery cannonball and landed with a clatter on the kitchen table, causing all three of the Dursley's to jump with fright. Harry tore a second official-looking envelope from the owl's beak and ripped it open as the owl swooped back out into the night.

"Enough – effing – _owls_..." muttered Uncle Vernon distractedly, stomping over to the window and slamming it shut again_._

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Further to our letter of approximate twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on 12th August, at which time an official decision will be taken. Following discussions with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time._

_You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further inquiries._

_With best wishes,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use Of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Reading through this twice as well he noted that he was correct about what was happening as far as his hearing went. In August he would face a most likely set trail though, and he would need real evidence if he was going to get out of this as unscathed as he hoped he would. – As an afterthought something else came to mind – Wizards had some weird ass names.

"Well?" said Vernon, recalling Harrison to his surroundings. "What now? Have they sentenced you to anything? Do you lot have the death penalty?" he added as a hopeful afterthought.

"I've got to go to a hearing," said Harrison smoothly.

"And they'll sentence you there?"

"I suppose so." He replied again still composed.

"I won't give up hope, then," said Uncle Vernon nastily.

"Well, if that's all," said Harrison, getting to his feet. The raven was desperate to be alone, to be with his light that was in his room all alone at this very moment.

Vernon simply stayed still trying his best to calm the fiery temper that he possessed. _WHOOSH._ With a clattering, a whirring of wings, and a soft fall of dust, a fourth owl came shooting out of the kitchen fireplace. This time even Harrison was annoyed he wanted to go see his light!

"FOR GOD'S SAKE!" roared Uncle Vernon, pulling great clumps of hair out of his mustache, something he hadn't been driven to in a long time. "I WILL NOT HAVE OWLS HERE, I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS, I TELL YOU!"

Just wanting to get this over with Harrison was already pulling a roll of parchment from the owl's leg. Ignoring Uncle Vernon's ongoing rant about owls and narrowing his eyes against a second cloud of dust as the most recent owl took off back up the chimney, Harrison reads Sirius's message_._

_Arthur's just told us what happened. Don't leave the house again, whatever you do._

The letter was simple and to the point, and not what he wanted. All of his letters made it sound like he was doing something wrong when really he did something right at the time. Saved his light, set a bunch of souls free. Honestly he did care at least a little bit more than he wished about the people that surrounded him on a day to day basis despite his attempts to not make this connection. The least they could do was show that they cared but there were not even asking if he was unhurt in the letters.

Harrison took a deep, steadying head was beginning to ache again. He wanted more than anything to get out of the kitchen, away from the Dursley's. Wanting his light with him. It was fun in the beginning of teasing Vernon but the bond between him and his light was new and he wanted to be with him and cement it, this didn't seem like it was going to happen at the moment.

However he just couldn't take much more of this and started to walk up to his room, ignoring his uncle calls to know what was on the letter. Upon entering the room he locked the door and moved to sit on the bed before his light with a sigh of relief as he ran a hand threw the others hair. Headache fading a bit as he looked at the other with softened eyes. At least one good thing came out of this mess.

Moving over to the bed he laid down next to the little light, unable to shake the feeling that this was going to get more and more interesting as it went along. There were also thoughts of rejection – Would his light be mad at him for the bond when he woke up?

Harrison hoped not, although he didn't think that the light would break the bond, it would hurt a lot of he somehow wanted to just… Leave. Being bond to Harrison would at least help him in that he wouldn't die, the company wasn't really needed if you were strong willed enough…

The raven just hoped that he was fearing for nothing…

Elsewhere:

Two gray haired teens continued to look for their friend, worried and angry that they lost him. Soon enough though they would find him, they entered a place called Little Wing. The more evil looking of the two snorting with disgust at the cookie cutter housing. The other elbowing the other at his rudeness. They continued to walk, they would find their friend.

End Chapter Two:

Please read and review, let me know what you thought! Love you and hope you have a nice day. Well maybe I don't love you… But fondness? ONLY IF YOU FUCKING REVIEW THOUGH!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter_

_Rating: T, for language and in this chapter hints at a sexual relationship?_

_Recap: Yugi is with Harrison after an attack, which caused them to get bonded together as Harry was worried for the little lights life. They made their way back to Vernon's house and are staying there until something new happens, and thus this chapter._

_Author's Note: I've given you two chapters this week, I can't help it really. I think it's mostly because I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands? Or perhaps because I won't update next week - Which I might not. I might be busy. Thanks for reading, be sure to review and tell me what you think of it. I'd like to point out that sometimes it will say something different in the rating then what my story is actually rated. I figure that I will change it and label it according to what is needed? However there really shouldn't be too much that would make it something that is greater then a rated: teen._

_Chapter Three:_

So, nearing being expelled didn't seem to warrant more information.

Such was something that he realized well laying in bed with his still unconscious little light. At some point he was almost tempted to write to his 'friends' but resisted. There was no point in it – If something was keeping them from writing then it wasn't going to change just because he went through something life threatening.

It did grate on him that the people watching him, including Dumbledore, insisted on treating him like a naughty child that didn't know what he was doing. Although Harrison could freely admit it was somewhat his fault for putting on the act he put on which made it seem like he was that naughty child.

Getting up from his bed and walking around, Harrison couldn't help but he worried and aggravated. Why wasn't his little light waking? Was it perhaps the bond was affecting him more, healing his soul? That would make sense, after a rough breaking of one bond another would need some time to heal. It was insanely temping to go and see his little one in his mindscape, but it was too early for such a thing wasn't it.

Distracting him was the arrival of his owl, she was beautiful… And one of the only beings that Harrison trusted and knew wasn't going to leave him of their own free will. Hedwig was loyal to a fault – His one true friend. Smiling at her the raven whispered, attempting not to wake his light.

"How was your trip dear one?" Amusement in his eyes.

Why was he amused? Because he knew for a fact that lately the owl had found some cute little male owl that she liked. That was why she wasn't around as much as she normally would have been that summer. Harrison didn't mind though, Hedwig deserved it.

Hedwig's large, round, amber eyes gazed at him, as if telling him that he should shut up, however it was in a friendly manner, something which simply made Harrison smile at her.

Soon enough she moved over toward her cage and flew in, sitting down on the handle bar in there and reaching to eat some of the food. Although the boy in Harrison's bed hadn't escaped her weirdly intelligent owl eyes.

Going back over to the bed Harrison laid back down and cuddled up to his little light. If anything right now what he was most thankful for was how the Dursley's were for the most part leaving him alone to his own devices.

It seemed that he had thought too soon when Vernon came in a few moments later, an expression of smugness on his face.

"We're going out," he said.

"Sorry?"

"We - that is to say, your aunt, Dudley and I - are going out."

"Fine," said Harrison with a smirk, why would he be smirking? The fact that his uncle didn't even notice the boy in bed with his nephew. Seemed that the glamour that he used on the boy was working perfectly. Unseen by his uncle, Harrison squeezed his light's hand comfortingly.

"You are not to leave your bedroom while we are away."

"Okay uncle dearest."

"You are not to touch the television, the stereo, or any of our possessions."

"I don't want to touch your idiotic prossesions, I might catch some sickness!" Ahh sarcasm, Harrison's favourite weapon.

"You are not to steal food from the fridge." His _uncle_ went on, completely ignoring the sarcasm in what was previously said.

"Awwh but I was so hoping…" Come on respond… Just a measly little reaction …

"I am going to lock your door."

That was it though, his uncles words were tense, as if attempting against all else to restrain his tempter. Harrison won this battle, and of course he would win the war. So with a smirk on his face he could gladly agree. "You do that."

Vernon glared at him before stomping out of the room and closing the door behind him. The key turning in the lock as the fat fuckers footsteps sounded, going heavily down the stairs. It was almost funny, how his uncle thought that a lock was going to keep him in there considering his… Past with such things. It was one of the parts of his childhood that Harrison would always thank his uncle for.

Those few thankful thoughts left as the rumble of an engine rounded and a car swept out of the driveway. It was easier without them here anyway, more cuddling time for Harrison and his new light. Yugi was so cute when sleeping. Nuzzling into his lights neck Harrison breathed in the scent that was purely Yugi. The room grew steadily darker, however he barely noticed … So relaxed…

Then a noise crashed in the kitchen below. Both infuriating and worrying. Now he couldn't do magic, and he knew for sure that it wasn't his relatives that were making that noise. Slowly and carefully he got up, making sure that his light was still invisible to the normal human eye, unless you were looking you wouldn't see him there.

Voices now, perhaps there were burglars? That would be interesting. Harrison didn't particularly care about that, it would be funny even. Although Harrison had already cleared the house of anything that could cost money over the years himself, bringing it over to his most protected place – Oh well all the luck to them.

Then of course the raven thought that even the stupidest or burglars would likely keep their voices down. Not bothering with his wand, Harrison stood in front of his light with his hands in his pockets. Perfectly capable of taking down whomever it was if they presented a threat. Staring at the closed doorway and straining his ears for further sounds; nothing came.

Thinking perhaps it wasn't the best idea for him to stay in here with his light, he moved to just outside his doorway, using his magic to open the locks, not having time to do it the more fun, muggle way.

There were shadowy figures in the hall, silhouettes shrouded in darkness, eight of nine of them.

A low, growling voice sounded, "Why don't you have your wand out boy."

Smirking something fierce he said with complete and utter confidence, "I wouldn't need it even if you are a threat. And now I don't think you even are one, I recognize that voice, perhaps an old defense professor?"

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'," growled the man, "never got round to much teaching, did I? Get down here; we want to see you properly you over confident brat."

Harrison smirked even wider; oh he smirked like the devils child didn't he. It was practically a permanent fixture on his face. Taking a few steps forward before speaking, "Just so you know, I have some hot company in my room, don't go and kill him now."

Although Harrison's tone was light, there was a threat beneath it all. If they harmed his light, friends or not, he would kill them all.

"It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away – Hot company?" The voice spoke almost disbelievingly, breaking out of its attempt to prove that they had good intentions.

Harrison wasn't surprised to hear that voice after realizing that his fourth year professor was there. "Professor Lupin? Nice to hear you? Because well, we don't seem to be capable of doing a simple lighting charm. Oh, and you best believe I keep the hottest company out there."

The smug look at that was visible in his voice, never mind using a lighting charm. That is until someone knew came over and spoke, "Why are we all standing in the dark? Lumos."

The moment that the spell was spoken he noticed a number of people down there, staring at him intently, some of them around the corner and straining their necks to attempt to get a look.

First his gaze went over toward Lupin, he didn't look well. Tired, ill; hell he even seemed to have more grey hair than he did before. However he had a smile on his face directed toward Harrison, even though he was rather gob smacked at the fact his would-be-godson had whatever he would call _hot company_ over.

The woman whom had lit her wand spoke first, "Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would."

She seemed to be the youngest here, having a pale heart-shaped face and dark twinkling eyes, short spiky hair which seemed to be… Violet? "Wotcher, Harry!"

"I see what you mean when you said he looks exactly like James." Spoke one of the wizards in the back, he was bald and black, having a deep, slow voice with a gold hoop in his ear. The gold hoop was something that Harrison most defiantly approved of, in fact he might get one of those himself soon.

Of course that was followed by the usual comment, "Except the eyes, Lily's eyes."

Of course it seemed that he was still out of the light enough that they didn't notice his new changes, new to them anyway. It suited him just fine that they didn't notice. It would simply make it all the more funny when one of them did.

Mad-Eye Moody, with his long grizzled grey hair and a large chunk missing from his nose happened to be looking at Harrison with suspicion in his unmatched eyes. It was something which spoke highly of the man and his past, "Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin? It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him, ask him something only Potter would know. "

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Lupin asked, getting over his appear shock at his friends son .. sexual activity?

"A stag," said Harrison said with a snicker, this was still all too funny to him.

"That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin.

Harrison wanted to go back and check on his light, but against his better judgment he started to walk down the stairs, uncaring of the stares that others were giving him.

Lupin held out his hand toward Harrison, offering him what would appear to be a handshake.

"How are you?" he asked, looking closely at Harry.

"Just swell, like I said I got a hot ticket in my bed." Harrison said before moving toward to shake Lupin's hand, a smirk on his face. Letting out a loud laugh when the man abruptly pulled his hand back.

Snickering still he thought to clear up the confusion, "I'm joking, kind of. There is a hot ticket on my bed believe me, but we aren't having sex just yet, to my sadness."

Harrison gave a pout, a mock pout of course. He was being himself with these people, which included sex jokes, blunt honesty and reasoning, and whatever the fuck else he felt like saying or doing. Lupin though seemed somewhat relieved, and somewhat joyful, "You are just like Sirius I swear he did the same thing to me once…"

Either way, it was time to move this along, so he moved to more important topics of conversation than his lack of sex life, "So I'm guessing that you are the reason that the Dursley's decided to take off to God's knows where?"

"Ha!" Laughed the violet-haired woman. "It was me who lured them out of the way. Sent a letter by muggle post, telling them they'd been short-listed for the All-England's Best Kept Suburban Lawn Competition. They're heading off to the prize-giving right now… or so they think."

Harrison pictured Vernon's face when he realized that there was no such thing, and he busted out into laughter. He had a feeling that if he didn't get along with anyone wherever they were taking him, he would get along well with this woman.

" We are leaving soon aren't we?" His voice coated with curiosity. It happened to be Lupid that answered him.

"The moment that we get the all-clear we are, we're heading over to the place where we have set up headquarters, it's rather undetectable." Was it just Harrison, or did he detect some pride under that tone, made him wonder just what brought that on..

"Anyway time for introductions I suppose, that's Alastor, which I'm sure that you know at this point." Lupin said with a pointed look toward the man before his finger moved toward the violet haired woman. "This is Nymphadora –"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus," said the young witch interrupted with a shudder, "it's Tonks."

"Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be known by her surname only," Harrison stopped listening after Tonks, none of the others had caught his attempting too much, once introductions where other however he nodded to each of them with a smile – Manners, who knew that he had them.

"Anyway, how are we going to get there, keeping in mind that my hot ticket is coming with me or I'm not moving my ass?" The smile on his face didn't change the fact that he was dead-fucking-serious.

"Brooms are the only way to go, being that you are too young to apparate… Can you carry him with you…?" For a moment he could almost see that they wanted to refute his bringing of Yugi, his light, that was until he said with all seriousness it wasn't happening, and Harrison was glad that they got the clue.

"Either way, you better go get packed and get your… _hot ticket_ as we will be leaving as soon as the singnal comes, I'm sure that Tonks will go help you." Lupin finished with a smile, interested to see who the hot ticket was even though he wouldn't admit it.

Harrison started to move upstairs, Tonks following him closely behind. Going into the room the woman looked around with curiosity, Harrison pulled the magic off of his sleeping light, and without paying mind to the woman he went over to the little one and brushed his hair back somewhat in a comforting fashion – Then of course came to the unpleasant realization that they didn't have time for such things and needed to get moving.

"He's rather cute looking, I can see why you would like him." Although the woman was rather shocked upon finding that the Savior of the Wizarding World's hot ticket was a small, tiny little male, she didn't judge. It was really cute how gently Harrison tended to him, even with the much more… Tough look that Harrison now had about him.

It was rather embarrassing upon looking around that his room was a mess. He had been paying so much mind to his light and his health that there was no mind paided to the cleanliness of the room. Oh well nothing for it. He almost went to go and start to pick the things up before he shot a look over toward Tonks.

"Do you think that you could…?" He gestured around the room. Then he noticed that she was playing with her hair, changing the colour, which was rather interesting. It seemed she was a metamorphamagus.

After changing her hair to a bubblegum pink she looked at Harrison as if to get his opinion on the colour, nodding his head in approval to it as it did look rather good on her, the woman took out her wand. Moving it in a sweeping motion and picking up all of the things and getting them into the case that they would be taking. It was quick and painless.

Walking back down stairs, but not after picking up his unconscious light and dragging him along for the rid, carefully as possible. It felt good to have the male in his arms again, even if he was interrupting his rest. Getting down there and looking around he noticed that everyone was looking around the house – The Dursley's weren't going to be happy, perfect!

Lupin immediately swung around to look at them, and at the sleeping boy in Harrison's arms. His eyes widened but he himself gave a little smirk, "Can't say I was expecting that – Ah well he is rather cute."

His little light was getting so many complements; he deserved to hear them all but he couldn't… Stupid Dementors, although he would say that he was thankful because they did bring him something good out of everything.

"Ahh, let's get going them, I've written a note to your Aunt and Uncle to let them know that we are taking you and that they don't have to worry because they should know –"

" They won't be worrying Lupin, don't waste the ink." Harrison let out a little snicker as the man continued to to attempt to finish his thought, although Harrison kept interrupting with little smart ass coments.

"- that you're safe -"

"That'll just depress them." Smirk, oh it really would wouldn't it, so fucking rude those relatives of his.

"- and you'll see them next summer."

"That's what you think, but I'm not coming back next summer." That one wasn't a joke, although judging by the smile on Lupin's face, he thought it was.

"Come here boy," came Moody's gruff voice as he motioned for Harrison to come over, "I need to disillusion you and your boyfriend."

Harrison nodded; already knowing damn well what that was, as well as most of the Hogwarts curriculum. Now that he had taken his mask down he didn't really need to hid that he knew such things anymore which was a potential godsend.

Moody tapped him on his head and the curious sensation of the disillusion went over his body, as if someone smashed an egg there are it ran down his body – A rather unwanted feeling. His own illusions didn't feel so uncomfortable, but whatever you have to do. When Moody did the same to his light Harrison actually became extremely tense for the first time that night, watching every move that the man made.

"Come on," said Moody, unlocking the back door with his wand and they all walked onto Vernon's lawn, reminding Harrison about the prank that Tonks pulled, and therefore sending him back into laughter. Moody went over a ton of technical stuff that Harrison didn't care for. If something happened he wasn't going to follow any of that, he was going to get himself and his light out of there, fuck everyone else. Although he did suppose he would feel bad if Tonks or Lupin got killed, other than that he didn't honestly give three shits.

It didn't take long before the signal came, a shower of bright red sparks among the stars, and they all mounted their brooms, gripping tightly, Harrison took care to make sure that his light was on the broom correctly as well, making this entire thing much harder than it would normally be, but also worth it.. Gripping onto the broom, it didn't take long before the second signal came.

Then they were off.

Harrison didn't pay mind other then the directions that were being given to him, not giving much notice to his surroundings either, other than his light and keeping him safe. The moment that they touched down he looked around to see where they were, hyper aware of all that was going on around him. Because he didn't recognize it, he was getting more jumpy then he had been in days, it was stupid of him to bring his light to an unknown place such as this.

"Where are we?" Harrison asked, but Lupin said quietly, "In a minute."

Then of course it just had to get worse as Moody took the lights out, sure there was logic to it, so that the muggles didn't see, that much he could understand. Yet this was almost much more fear inducing. If it was just him, what the fuck ever, but his light was here. So much for bad ass Harrison.

Then he was handed a piece of parchment, looking at it and memorizing as told he quickly realized that this wasn't going to be easy for getting his light in there. At that same moment the others seemed to realize this as well.

"What do we do about that?..." Moody said, growling slightly, "We don't have time for this it's dangerous to stay out any longer."

Harrison, although reluctant to do so, laid his light on the ground and moved toward his eyes, lifting up the eyelids. The other people around were looking at him rather shocked and confused about just what he was doing.

Moving his mind into his lights, he was surprised at the amount of allowance that he found he had, and he took the memory of the paper and it's writing and imprinted it into his lights mind before whispering into said mind, _take your time little one, but know that I'm still waiting for you, and can't wait to talk to you._

Sending his protective, caring feelings through the bond before he closed the little ones eyes and moved to pick him back up

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Harrison ran over it in his mind once more before handing the piece of paper back toward Moody. This… Was going to prove to be interesting at least.

What a productive day, out of the Dursley's and having pissed them off too? What the hell could go wrong now that they were here, okay maybe he shouldn't think too soon. Cuddling his little one to him he looked at the others and watched as the place where they would be staying appeared, well okay.

… Just okay.

Elsewhere:

Bakura narrowed his eyes as they looked around the place that Yugi had been not long ago. Seemed as though they had just missed the kid. It was getting rather annoying. Giving a soft sigh he turned his head toward Ryou and they nodded, his face speaking volumes of how tired he was and took out the ring, starting to make their way toward the place where it pointed, the place where Yugi was.

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

_Chapter Three End._


End file.
